My Daughter the Spy
by Something from outer space
Summary: The Enterprise gets stuck in the 21st century and the only person who can help is.... a child
1. Default Chapter

1 Disclaimer  
  
I do not own the star trek characters or the world that is Paramount's but Sally and the others are mine  
  
2 My Daughter the spy  
  
Jim Kirk walked down the corridor of his ship The Enterprise on his way to see his friend, he stepped around the corner someone knocked him over. When Captain Kirk finally stood up he felt a tiny figure beneath him, he looked down to see a child lying on the floor.  
  
"Sally let's go see your dad" Kirk Whispered picking up the small body. She stirred in his arms.  
  
"Uncie Jim" Sally said weakly, Jim smiled.  
  
"How are you?" he asked. Sally's face screwed up and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I want daddy," she wailed. Kirk wiped the tears from her eyes, turned the corner and walked through a door. The room was blue and smelt of sterilising fluid. People in uniform moved silently across the room but the child's crying made several of them look including the Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy. He walked over to Kirk and took the child from him.  
  
"What happened?" McCoy's harsh tone asked as he put Sally on a bed.  
  
"She tripped me in the corridor and I landed on her." Kirk explained. McCoy looked at him in total shock and started going on about being responsible and looking where you walk. He looked at Sally and saw her crying.  
  
"Hush stop crying now" he whispered. Sally stopped crying and held out her arms. McCoy picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Daddy I'm tired" Sally said. McCoy went over to a member of staff and told them where he was going, walked out of sickbay into the lift and told the computer the level.  
  
"How do you fancy a drink after your shift?" Kirk asked. McCoy glared at him.  
  
"I can't leave Sally!" McCoy growled. "Who'll look after her?"  
  
"Anyone of duty would jump at the chance to do it, you know that." Kirk answered. They arrived at McCoy's quarters and put Sally in bed, she fell asleep instantly and McCoy turned on a listening device similar to those used in the 20th century by parents of children. He left Sally sleeping and walked to the bridge with Kirk.  
  
"Okay I'll come" McCoy said. They stepped out of the lift and McCoy instantly went to the communications officer and asked her to baby-sit. Her reaction was what he expected: - over the moon.  
  
An hour later Uhura was in Sally's room reading when there was a knock at the door. A tall man stood the door with a broad smile and produced a tray of food.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry" his Russian accent drew Uhura to him.  
  
"Pavel you shouldn't have, come in but be quiet Sally's sleeping" Uhura replied. The man walked in and put the tray on the table, took Uhura's hand and kissed it. Sally stirred but they did not notice. Sally walked out to find them kissing full on.  
  
"Uhura" Sally cried. Pavel and Uhura parted and Uhura turned quickly and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Uhura asked, Sally opened her mouth the reply but instead of words her dinner was thrown across the floor. 


	2. Home

Disclaimer  
  
Star Trek does not belong to me it is Pramount's all the others are mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Leonard McCoy was in Kirk's quarters. He held a glass of blue liquid in his hand as he told Kirk the story about one of his previous girl friends.  
  
"Well Bones, that is one of the wor…." Kirk was saying but he was interrupted by the intercom on his desk. He clicked it on "Kirk here."  
  
"This is M'Benga in sick bay. I need to talk to Dr. McCoy" the voice said. McCoy pulled a face.  
  
"It's my night off." He shouted.  
  
"I know but it's about Sally, she's in here with me!" M'Benga answered. McCoy put down the glass and ran out of the room.  
  
He arrived at the sick bay and found Uhura sitting in a chair with Checov's arm around her. She got up quickly and explained the situation. Kirk came in a few moments later.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Uhura.  
  
"She said she had a headache and started vomiting so I brought her down here. I've heard nothing since M'Benga took her from me. That was ten minutes ago. I'm so sorry!" Uhura explained she broke down in tears, Checov pulled her closer. They all waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally M'Benga came out. He held up his hand to stop anyone from talking.  
  
"She's ok, she has a slight concussion. I'm keeping her here for observation. At the moment she sleeping so you can be quiet." M'Benga said. McCoy shook his head and looked at the floor. When they walked into the room Sally lay on a bed with a blanket covering her. McCoy took her hand and sat on the bed. He turned and faced Kirk.  
  
"This is all my fault. If only I had checked her out earlier." He whispered. There was a sombre look on his face.  
  
"You couldn't have known Bones, and this is my fault not yours." Kirk answered. As the night went on McCoy blamed himself for the concussion Sally had. The only option now was how to prevent it happening again. 


	3. h&a

Chapter 3  
  
Home and away  
  
The Enterprise had just dock with the spacedock orbiting Earth. They were there to get a refit, supplies and a passenger. Kirk, McCoy and Spock all stood in the transporter room. An orange light flickered on the pad and a figure of a female appeared. She stepped of the pad.  
  
"Sally McCoy reporting on board Sir" She said. Kirk smiled and gave the girl a hug.  
  
"Welcome back" Kirk answered. Sally turned to face Mr Spock, who did not smile.  
  
"Mr Spock still as Vulcan as ever." She stated. Spock raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see you have developed your fathers sarcasm, however I am pleased you are back." Spock answered.  
  
"Pleasure isn't that a human emotion Spock." Asked the third man.  
  
"As you are so keen on pointing out I am half human Doctor." Spock replied.  
  
"Why you green blood……." He started saying but Sally interrupted.  
  
"Is that any way to welcome me back by starting an argument with Mr Spock." Sally said impatiently. She walked forward and embraced her father. When they parted he smiled and looked at her properly.  
  
"Come on I'll take you to your room." McCoy said. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked out of the transporter room. The corridor was full of people who greeted her. She arranged to meet a few of them after their shift for a drink.  
  
Sally and her father talked as they walked down the corridors.  
  
"Have you lost weight?" McCoy asked. Sally looked at him and frowned.  
  
"You're my father not my doctor and if I have I know where it's gone!" she said poking her fathers stomach. He laughed and they talked about what Sally had been up to on Earth. For the past 12 years she had been sent to live with friends on Earth and visited her father every holiday. The Enterprise was now due to be retired and used in war games and her crew dispersed, Sally found all this upsetting so she chose not to speak of it.  
  
When she arrived at her quarters she threw her things on the bed, told her father she would meet him for dinner and went to the rec. room. There she saw all the familiar faces that she had come to treat as her family.  
  
"Hello Hiraku, Uhura, Pavel." Sally said. They all looked up form their cards.  
  
"Sally when did you get back?" Uhura asked. Sally pulled up a chair.  
  
"Only just. So any gossip. Which unlucky girl is getting the Kirk treatment?" Sally whispered. The three looked at her. There was a girl in the Captains life and it was a member of the crew, but they would not tell her. Sally begged and pleaded and she even raised and eyebrow. Sulu cringed at this.  
  
"Sally will you stop that please. I hate it when Spock does it, but you!" Sulu hissed. Sally got up.  
  
"See you later, I've got a got an engagement to get to." Sally said. They all looked at her  
  
"Who iz the lucky pearson?" Chekov asked. Sally grinned and her cool blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"For me to know and you to find out." Sally answered. And she left the ship shook. All the crew got up and ran to their posts leaving Sally all alone. She decided the best place would be with her father so she walked down to sickbay. The ship shook violently again, leaving most of those in the corridor holding on to something. Sally hit the wall and fell over.  
  
After a few moments when the ship had stopped shaking Sally picked herself up and walked in to sickbay.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked her dad. He looked up from his desk and saw the cut on Sally's head.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?" he answered. A drop of blood spilled on Sally's eye.  
  
"I said hello to a bulkhead and I'll be fine. What happened?" she asked but more urgently this time.  
  
"I'm going to the bridge to find out. Stay here." Her father replied. He left leaving Sally in sickbay.  
  
McCoy arrived on the bridge. The viewscreen showed a large blue wave coming straight for them.  
  
"Jim what's going on?" McCoy asked. Kirk turned around.  
  
"There has been and attack on a kilingon mining colony, half of the mining area had gone. We are being hit by the shockwaves. The Federation has asked us to help the Kilingons with the rescue mission." Kirk answered  
  
"What about Sally?" McCoy's concerned voice questioned.  
  
"She'll have to stay on board this is our priority Bones." Kirk replied. McCoy looked at screen the blue wave was only a few meters away. McCoy grabbed the railing as if his life depended on it. The ship was thrown with the shockwave, the power failed and the crew held on for their lives. By the time the ship stopped moving the crew were all unconscious. The ship lay motionless in silent space.  
  
Spock looked up from his console and shook his head. He looked around the bridge several other people were stirring including the Captain and the CMO. Kirk looked around the bridge himself, everyone was running around by know checking consoles and looking baffled.  
  
"Mr. Checov get that screen working. Mr. Sulu how far are we from our last location and how long have we been unconscious." Kirk barked  
  
"Aye Sir" they said in unison. Spock was bent over his console and McCoy had run back to sickbay to check Sally and deal with injured. A picture popped up on the screen and everyone stopped to look at it.  
  
"Sulu findings " Kirk asked.  
  
"We are 43 light years from our last position, back at earth and we were out for 2.5 hours." Sulu answered.  
  
"Where's the space station?" Kirk questioned.  
  
"Captain I am picking up high carbon dioxide levels coming from the planet. If my analysis is correct there has not been this much carbon dioxide in Earth's atmosphere for over 250 years." Spock stated. All on the bridge looked at him.  
  
"But Spock that means we're in the….." Kirk stammered  
  
"Yes the 21st century. By my estimates the year is 2002." Spock said. 


	4. What Happened?

Author note: - I don't own the Star Trek Franchise

All of the crew stared at Spock in disbelief. 2002. McCoy sat himself down on the steps.

"Spock I need you to retake those readings. Uhura monitor all channels if we are in the 21st century I want to know if they can see us. Sulu takes us away from the planet I want to make sure they can t see us. Bones you have patients in sickbay." Kirk ordered.

McCoy came to his senses, got up and go in the turbo lift.

On his way down the corridor he passed a few crewmen who were picking themselves off the floor but at that moment he didn t care if they had injuries or not the only person he cared about was Sally.

The door to sick bay opened and he could see people moving around. He spotted Sally by a bed bandaging a crewman s hand. She had his back turned to him so he could not see her face. Christine Chapel came up behind her and Sally turned to face her. McCoy gasped when he saw her face. Her right eye and nose were bloody swollen and there was dried blood on the corner of her mouth. He went over to her.

"Sally let me see that!" he said.

Sally dropped the bandage she was holding and focused her good eye on her father.

"Dad you fwightend me. I'm fwine, there are more inchured people than me. I vant to help." She told him. He looked at her closely and shook his head.

Why did this have to happen when she was here, all I want to do is keep her safe is that to much to ask. He nodded and went to help another crewman but he kept tabs on his daughter.

It took them several hours to treat the patients, most where only minor injuries that they had received during the shake up. When they were done the sickbay staff drew a sigh of relief. McCoy looked at Sally who was sitting on the edge of a bed looking exhausted. He was instantly by her side.

"Right young lady your turn." He said. He was gentle as he examined her swollen face but she flinched every now and then. She watched him intently from her good eye. He picked up the scanner and ran it over her. He frowned.

"You have a broken nose, a fractured zygoma and a concussion. Sit still while I reduce the swelling." He went to work sorting out the swelling around her eye and nose, when we was done with that he injected her with a pain killer then clicked her nose back into place. Sally smiled at her father when he was done.

"What happened Dad?" Sally asked. Her father looked at her intently.

"We time travelled, apparently we are in the year 2002!" he said. Both Sally and Nurse Chapel looked stunned..

"But how did we time travel?" Sally quizzed. He father looked at her.

"A Klingon Mining Colony was attacked the shockwaves pushed us away from the station. I m not sure how we ended up here." Her father answered. Sally nodded.

"All Department Heads report to the conference room." The ship wide tanoy blared. McCoy smiled sadly at his daughter then left then left the room.


End file.
